The Mummy
by Metizalism
Summary: It's basically the movie: The Mummy with Inu yasha characters as the actors in the movie. R&R COMPLETE!
1. The beginning

I've been wanting to do this for a while. So, um...Yeah. Here it is. Enjoy. Oh, by the way. I'm going by the movie so, uh, if you've seen it. You'll know the story.

Long ago, in the ancient Egyptian city of Thebes in the rule of Pharaoh Sesshomaru the 1st. There was a love affair between his priest Naraku, ruler of the dead and his mistress Kikyo. No other man but, Sesshomaru was allowed to touch her. So, her body was covered with tattoos and markings of ink. If anyone touched her they would be discovered. As Naraku and Kikyo were meeting Naraku smeared the markings. Sesshomaru came to the room, he met Kikyo and saw her markings were smeared.

"Who has touched you?" He said. Kikyo said nothing only glanced at the markings and stared behind him. He spun around to see Naraku standing behind him. He pulled out a sword,"Naraku! MY priest!" Sesshomaru was stabbed to death in that room by Naraku and Kikyo. But, his bodyguards heard his screams and came into the room. Kikyo turned to Naraku.

"Go."

"No, I won't leave you."

"Only you can resurrect me!" As she said this Naraku was forced to come away by his minions.

"I will resurrect you!" Naraku escaped with his life that day but, Kikyo did not. She killed herself thought she would be resurrected by Naraku. He failed. Sesshomaru's priest found him before he could finish the ritual. His minions were mummified alive and Naraku was forced to endure a terrible ritual. His tongue was cut out to prevent him for screaming and he was wrapped like a mummy. Then, he was put in a tomb and man-eating bugs known as Scarabs were placed on him. He was eaten alive and left to die. They buried him in the city of Hamunaptra. If he was ever rediscovered he would rise a walking plague among man with power over the sands and the glory of invincibility!

3000 years later...

Man fight over the sands of Hamunaptra not knowing what lies underneath. One of these men was: Inuyasha. The other his best friend Onigumo. Inuyasha was one of the best fighters out there. His captain and the rest of his army were at the front line. Then, his captain ran away at the sight of the approaching enemy.

"You just got promoted." Onigumo remarked.

"Okay." Inuyasha aimed his gun,"You're with me on this one, right?" Inuyasha mumbled to Onigumo like the battle cry of the enemy was just harmless background noise.

"Oh yes. You're strength gives me strength."

"Right." Inuyasha went back to the battle,"Steady.."The enemy was only feet away,"Aim!" They were nearly there,"Fire!" gun fire rang throughout the ancient city. Many of the men went down. The opponents were on horses and had swords. They were being sliced and diced. Inuyasha back up shooting nonchalantly with two handguns. He ran out of bullets and pulled out another two guns. He shot them off. He pulled tow out of his vest. By now, he was about the only one left. He began to run. Onigumo had ran long before the enemy came. They had a fort in the old temple and Inuyasha took off for it. Onigumo saw him coming.

"Onigumo! Get inside! Get inside, hurry!" He ran down the hill being shot at all the way. Onigumo got to the fort and began to close the huge door,"Hey! Don't you close that door! Don't you close that door!" The door was closed. Inuyasha ran into it and was forced to run again. He dropped his handgun and was cornered. He thought it was the end. He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for his death. A voice drifted over them. It was soft and mumbling. It began speaking Egyptian and the sands started to shift the horses got skiddiest and when Inuyasha opened his eyes. They were gone. Inuyasha stood there baffled for a moment then, he walked out into the desert. He didn't know he was being watched.

People dressed in black known as the Meiji, were watching him and a young girl was looking down at him.

"What should we do with him Sango?"

"Let him go."

"We won't kill him?"

"No, we'll let the desert kill him."

So, that's the 1st chapter but, I know it's pretty stupid right now. I promise I'll try harder it's hard to do this right off the movie so I'll improvise a little. If all goes well, I'll do one on the 2nd one maybe. Don't remember it really... Anyway. Plz. Read and Review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I need to put up a little disclaimer because neither one of these stories are really mine.

I do not own: Inuyasha or anything related to Inuyasha such as the character names or the storyline. I do not own The Mummy. Not the story line or the movie (Well, not in the copyright way anyway). I do not promote waking up a 300 year old dead guy so that he can extract revenge on the human race and raise his dead girlfriend other then that please by all means. Enjoy the story.

Kagome, a young librarian with long flowing black hair was on a long ladder, in a huge library.

"Hmmm...B..B...B... Psychology! What are you doing over here! Let's find out where you belong... Ah." The other self was right there for Psychology. It wasn't too far away Kagome thought she could make it. She could make it.. There was a loud creak and Kagome realized that she was now balancing the ladder on it's two pegs not leaning it against the self like before,"Oh..Oh...,"She tired to keep balance fear overcoming her as she looked down and gulped. Suddenly, the ladder fell forward swiftly ramming back into the self. It did a Domino affect on all the other selves causing them to collapse and most likely a few of them were broken. Kagome gaped. She was going to get it.

"Wh-What is this!" Her boss's voice cut through the air in a high pitch squeak,"I..I don't believe it!"

"I'm..Sorry it was a accident." Kagome apologized.

"No, when they ran over that women with her baby with that car THAT was an accident! You are a catastrophe! Compared to you the 10 plagues were a joy! Now don't talk to me anymore and clean up this MESS!" He screamed horribly loud and left stumbling over the fallen books as he did. Kagome was sure she heard a sob when he tripped over a World Encyclopedia. She sighed. She was about to start cleaning when she heard a strange sound coming from the museum part of the library. Se went into the museum part on Ancient Egypt.

"Hello...Anybody in here." She moved about with a torch in hand,"I could've sworn I heard.."

"SCREEEEEEEEEECH!" A Mummy immediately popped up from it's tomb followed by a flurry of boyish laughter. Kagome looked over. It was none other than Miroku, her older brother.

"Oh! Miroku! What are you doing here! Trying to ruin my career like you ruined yours! And have you no respect for the dead!"

"Oh! My dear baby sister. Of course I do. In fact, sometimes, I'd even like to join them." Miroku put his arm around the mummy that had popped up. He was sitting next to it and it was very VERY dead looking.

"Oh. I don't have time to listen to you right now. I just made a bit of a mess in the library and the scholars have rejected my application again they say I don't have enough experience in the field."

"Oh well, I have just the thing to cheer you...up!" Miroku crawled out the tomb and began digging through it looking for something specific,"Aha! Here it is." Miroku thrust a small trinket in face. It was a small kind of octagon-shaped box.

"Miroku, Where did you get this?"

"On a dig down in a...Thebes." Miroku got a little excited,"All my life Kagome I've never found anything. Please tell me I've found something."

"Miroku..I think you've found something." Kagome pushed a small button on the side of the box. It popped open making little triangles on the side of the box. Inside it was a piece of paper. Kagome pulled it out astonished. It was a map. A map to the lost city of Hamunaptra.

"See. Right here is the lost city of Hamunaptra." Kagome's boss looked at her quizzically. He had a sly look in his eye,"It was alost city that belonged to the Pharaoh Cete the 1st."

"Was this Cete guy rich?" Miroku inquired with great excitement of which Kagome did not approve of but, nonetheless answer his question.

"Yes. He was very rich."

"Oh. Good. I like this Cete guy like him VERY much." Miroku rubbed his hands together for emphasis.

"Well," Kagome's boss began to talk,"Like the Americans say It's just a bunch silly hocus po– Oh my!' His hands "accidently" knocked over a candle onto the map. Kagome and Miroku immediately grabbed it and put it out.

"You..You burnt off the part with the ancient city!" Miroku voice was very disappointed and angry with Kagome's boss.

"Yes well, perhaps it's better this way. Many men have died in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra." He said with a acidly menacing tone to his voice.

"Miroku! You got this from a drunk in Thebes!" Kagome scolded her older brother as they walked into the prison cells of Thebes.

"I "pickpocketed" it, thank you."

"And you lied to me."

"I lie to everyone what makes you so special!"

"I am your sister."

'Yes. Well, that only makes you more gullible."

"Miroku!" Just as Kagome was about to start up again the warden stepped up.

"Come, he is this way." the warden spoke with a strong accent and broken English.

"Uh..Excuse me, what is this man Imprisoned for?"

"Before you cam I ask him that myself. He said he was just looking for a good time." The warden lead them to a cage and called out something in his language. Two police men brought out a very scruffy looking man with long scraggly white hair and a bread growing in. He was hit a few times by the stick of a policeman which, judging form his face, stung a little to him. He looked up at them with is amber eyes his face almost pressed against the wire. He was in a kneeling position. He was also most definitely American and smelled strongly of alcohol. Kagome looked at him quizzically.

"Who are you?" He looked over to Miroku,"And who's the broad?" He then turned to Kagome.

"Broad?" Kagome sounded insulted but, was quickly disregarded.

"Don't I know you?" The man quickly went back to Miroku.

"No I just have one of those faces–Ouff!" Miroku was quickly punched in the nose. Inuyasha watched him go down to the ground with a satisfied look on his face. Kagome stepped over her older brother without worry.

"Mr...uh..." Kagome waited for him to fill in the blank.

"Inuyasha ." Inuyasha stated his name.

"Well, Mr. Inuyasha, We came to ask you about your little trinket.

"No you didn't. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra."

"You know about Hamunaptra.."

"Of course I know. That's where I was when I got it, I was there."

"Could you tell me where it is." Kagome began to whisper now. She used her hat to cover her face.

"You wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Do you really want to know." He gestured for her to move closer. He quickly grabbed her face and kissed Kagome roughly,"Then get me outta here!" He was very much so hit and dragged away from her at that instant. Kagome turned to the Warden.

"Where are they waking him?"

"To be hanged. Apparently, he had a very good time." Kagome's brow furrowed.

The end of the second chapter a bit longer. Can you believe this has taken all day on and off. Gosh, I wish I wasn't such a procrastinator. If any of you know the movie or like it a lot then, you know I have been using a bit of the actual dialogue like at the end with what the warden said. I'm just going to edit out all the cussing. I don't feel comfortable writing it. So, call me a wimp or a loser but, I'm a good wimp/loser. :) Plz Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry I didn't put this up in the last chapter. I would like to thank everyone who gave me reviews. It's so encouraging. You guys are so awesome and because you're so awesome I wanna make this one awesome chapter:) Or at least I hope it will be. :D ) ) ( (.

Okay..Here we go..

Kagome knew she had to do something fast. She had to save Inuyasha if she was ever going to get to Hamunaptra. She followed the warden to the execution. Inuyasha's neck was going into the noose... She had to bribe 'em out.

"I will give you..15 pounds to set this man free!" Kagome yelled at the warden.

"I would pay 15 pounds, just to see him die." he replied on moved.

"He knows where Hamunaptra is!"

"Hold it." The warden called to the executioner,"You're telling me that this godless son less.. Son of a pig! Knows Hamunaptra."

"Yes. And if you set him free we'll give you...20."

"Proceed." The warden said to the executioner. Kagome got frantic. Inuyasha was dropped from the trap door. He was still alive. The warden turned to Kagome,"Oh I'm so sorry. His neck did not snap now we will have to watch him choke to death."

"30!" Kagome argued.

"40" the warden shot back.

"20"Kagome smirked.

"Eh...25."

"Aha! Deal!"

"Oh..Cut him loose." The warden said reluctantly. The other prisoners cheered. Inuyasha tiredly looked up to her. Kagome smiled down at him.

The next day----

"So, Kagome, how do you like this Inuyasha fellow?" Miroku inquired of his sister after learning the events of yesterday.

"Personally, I don't like him at all. He's boorish and pushy and not a gentleman at all..."

"Anyone I know?" A voice came form behind them. Kagome spun around. It was Inuyasha. Wasn't it? He looked very different form yesterday. He'd shaved and fixed his hair up. He was actually very handsome. He looked at her with a curious look on his face.

"Hello there." Miroku moved between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Oh..Hey. No, hard feelings about the...y'know?" He gestured to a punch.

"Oh, Oh no! Happens to me all the time." Miroku shrugged it off. Patting Inuyasha on the back. He checked his jacket for his wallet. Then grinned at him.

"Well, let me get your bags." He took Kagome's and Miroku's bags then, went onto the plane. Kagome watched as Miroku followed. She felt something brush pass her and turned to see the warden boarding the plane too.

"You're coming too?" Kagome questioned.

"I am here to protect my investment. Thank you..Very much." He said it snippily and boarded the plane. Kagome sighed and went aboard herself.

They were now on a ship. Kagome was somewhere on the ship Inuyasha knew that. He was walking pass a table when he saw Miroku playing a game of poker with three Americans.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" One of the Americans called him over. Inuyasha went over not really caring,"We heard you're going to Hamunaptra."

"And where did you here that?"

"Him." All the Americans pointed to Miroku at once. Inuyasha stared down at him with a look that said 'you idiot'. Miroku grinned.

"Oh." Was all Inuyasha said.

"We wanna make you a bet. Whoever gets to Hamunaptra first gets 500 dollars Cash Bucks!"

"Really and what makes you so confident?" Inuyasha look at them quizzically.

"We got us a man that's actually been there."

"Oh well. What a coincidence because Inuyasha.." Miroku kicked in the shin hard by Inuyasha ,"Who's play is it? Is it my play?" He suddenly became very interested in the cards. And with that Inuyasha turned back to the Americans.

"Got yourself a bet." Then he left them to their poker game. Inuyasha was walked out of the inside part of the ship. He went outside to the table Kagome was sitting at reading her book. Disregarding her privacy completely he dropped a rolled up ammunition fold onto the table. Kagome jumped.

"Excuse me. Did I miss something here? Are we going into battle?"

"Lady, there's something out there underneath that sand." Inuyasha had a serious tone to his voice. Kagome blinked,"I'm just going to be prepared."

"The name's Kagome by the way. And I'm going looking for one thing in particular. A book actually."

"The book of Amun-Ra?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's eyes lit up.

"You know your history!"

"I know my treasure." Inuyasha smiled Kagome looked disappointed. But, she wasn't dissuaded from their conversation.

"They say that it's the book of life and death."

"And the fact that they also say it's made of solid gold means no never mind to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes well, I suppose." Kagome looked a little uneasy.

"Hey, Sorry about that kiss yesterday." Inuyasha said out of the blue.

"Well, if you call that a kiss.." Kagome trailed off. Inuyasha looked insulted,"Why did you kiss me anyway?" she brought it back up.

"Well, I was about to be hanged...It seemed like a good idea at the time." Inuyasha said nonchalantly while he loaded a hand gun. Kagome snorted and grabbed her book and left quickly. He looked at her retreating back with a 'What did I say?' look. Then, he heard something. He moved over to some cargo on the side of the ship. Stuck his hand down and quickly pulled up none other then Onigumo.

"Oh! Inuyasha, it's you! I was so very very worried." He sighed unconvincingly.

"Well, if it isn't my little buddy Onigumo...I think I'll kill you." Inuyasha pulled out a handgun and pointed it at Onigumo temple.

"No! NO!" Onigumo tried to twist out of Inuyasha's grip.

"So, what's the deal Onigumo! You lead these Americans guys into the desert and then you leave them to die!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"No..Unfortunately, theses Americans are smart. They pay me half now and half when I get them there. So, this time, I must go all the way." Onigumo sounded very disappointed. His tune soon changed,"But, why are you going back Inuyasha?" He looked at him weird.

"You see that girl over there?" He turned his gun to Kagome. Onigumo looked at her with a strange look,"She saved my life. I owe her." Onigumo laughed.

"You always did have more BALLS then brains!" Onigumo luaghed. Inuyasha smirked.

"Ehah..Ehahah!..." He leaned Onigumo closer to the side of the ship,"Goodbye Onigumo!" He threw him over the side.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Onigumo cried out. Inuyasha ignored his frantic cries and went back to his guns.

Kagome tried to concentrate on her book as she went about her room picking up her stuff. She focused on the book..the book.

"Oh for goodness sake! It wasn't that good of a kiss anyway!" She cried out in frustration and went into her bathroom. She washed her face and looked into the mirror. Another reflection was behind her!

"Ahh–!" The man wrapped his hand around her mouth quickly.

"Where is the key!" the man's raspy voice rang in her ear. He removed his hand to let her speak.

"The key. The key! What key?" She stuttered frantically searching her mind for what he was talking about.

"And the map!" He put a blade to her cheek. Kagome knew what he was talking about on that one.

"Right there." She pointed to the half burnt piece of paper on the night stand. He grabbed it quickly and was soon knocked of his feet by Inuyasha. He grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her out of the room. She was thrown into the hallway and she immediately began running. Inuyasha followed her down the hall after throwing the man into a night stand. It started a fire from the candle on it. Kagome stopped in tracks. Inuyasha was loading a gun.

"The map! The map! I forgot the map!" Kagome yelled. She was immediately grabbed back by a strong arm.

"Forget it! I'm the map!" Inuyasha threw her back in front of him and forced her down the hall,"It's all up here." He gestured his gun to his head.

Miroku smelt fire and immediately ran into Kagome's room. He looked around. She was gone. _She'd probably escaped_, he told himself. He saw the trinket on the floor and went for it. A hook landed it on it a the same time. His eye was kind of out of whack and he looked very angry. Miroku hurriedly grabbed his thing and ran out of the room. The man flew backwards and set himself on fire. Then he jumped out the ship and into the water.

Kagome and Inuyasha were now outside of the ship. The Americans were kicking butt. Inuyasha shot a few people then began loading his gun. Shots were going through the wall and toward his head. He payed no mind. Kagome gasped and pulled him out of the way. Just in time. He looked at her shrugged and began shooting their way through the opposition. She watched for a moment and then gasped as another man came out of nowhere.

"Inuyasha! Look out!" Kagome called. Inuyasha turned just in time to get punched in the face. He was hit quite a few time before he gained his bearings and pushed him back. He hit the man into Kagome's burning room. He grabbed Kagome.

"Can you swim?" He asked her.

"Well, of course I can swim if the occasion calls for it." Kagome cried out in confusion.

"Trust me. It calls for it." Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and threw her over the side of the ship, he ignored her screams. Just as he did that the warden ran up to him.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! What are we going to do!" He was frantic and bouncing.

"Wait here! I'll go get help!" Inuyasha jumped over the side of the ship leaving the warden standing there actually waiting for him. After a couple of seconds, he groaned and jumped over the side of the ship.

Miroku ran outside right about the time after every had jumped off. He still had the small thing the man had called 'the key'. He was just about to jump over the side when another burning man jumped out at him. What was it with him and burning men? It was like he attracted them. He was cornered. The burning man and him. Luckily for him, one of the Americans saw him over there and shot him like a crazy man.

"Good show! And did I panic? I think not!" The fire flared up and the last thing the Americans saw of him was his legs flying into the water. The ship burned up and everyone who survived swam to shore. The people that survived were Onigumo and his gang of people and Inuyasha and his party of course. They're were a few others but, that was about it.

I'm all done with this chapter and it didn't take too long. I hope it was awesome. I hope you liked it and please read and review me:D Please really. :) :P


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all! I'm so glad everyone loves this story. Thank you for the suggestions. I will try to add them in. I haven't got many questions about this story so, I'm guessing it must make sense. dances Emm..I read over chapter three and I think you might get a little confused in it so, I'll fix it later and re-post it. But, for now let's get on with the story and thank you for your wonderful reviews. Please keep them up:D

Kagome wadded out of the water slowly. She had swam to the shore of the river. It had trees around it and she was freezing. It was the middle of the night. What was she suppose to do but...Whine.

"We lost everything! Our food, our supplies...My clothes." She kind of whispered the last part but, there was no denying that it was true. She was in a sopping wet white frilly night gown. She had no shoes and no well...undergarments. She sighed. Inuyasha swam up right behind her. She could she Miroku and the warden coming up the rear. They were all alright.

Inuyasha shook off the water and looked around. Yes. This was the place. He remembered it. They were on their way to Hamunaptra. Inuyasha heard Onigumo's voice. He'd survived. How disappointing.

"Hey Inuyasha! Looks to me like I got all the horses!" Onigumo called to him in a sing-song voice.

"Hey Onigumo! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the River!" He did the same. Onigumo chuckled for a second then, looked around. Inuyasha heard him saying many things to him that were physically and possibly mentally impossible so, he ignored him.

It was too freakin' hot. WAY TOO HOT...for this crap! Miroku would not stop saying stupid jokes and the warden was laughing like a idiot. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome judging form her face she felt the same way he did. He desperately wished that his clothes were still soaking wet. He probably at this point would drink the water out of them. They were nearly there but, they most definitely needed to stop somewhere to get some transportation.

"Mr. Inuyasha.." Kagome poked him in the back of his head,"Thank you."

"For what?" He looked confused.

"For saving me from that man." Kagome said simply.

"Oh, that. That was nothing. I owed you anyway, you saved my life." Kagome just smiled at this. He could n't even imagine how uncomfortable she was. Looking at her, he could see that she didn't have any shoes on and that night gown was frilly. So, she was very hot. At least he had shoes.

Without warning he grabbed Kagome and started carrying her through the sand. She looked flushed for a second then, angry.

"What are you doing!" She yelled.

"Carrying you. You crazy girl, there are scorpions in the sand you know." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"Well, um...Thank you again." Inuyasha just grunted. They walked through the desert in silence. Until they came upon a town. It was small but, it had shade and water so, it was good enough.

"Okay," Inuyasha started as he set Kagome down," Miroku..you go get us some camels. I'll get some water. Kagome," He looked at her," Go get yourself some clothes. And you, the warden guy...just do what ya' do." Everyone went their separate ways. After a few minutes Inuyasha heard yelling. He had the water and looked Miroku way. He was yelling at some guy with 4 camels.

"We only want 4! Four!" He was yelling at the top of his lungs. The man with the camels kept shaking the reigns and yelling at him in his language.

Inuyasha yelled to Miroku ,"Will you just give the man his money?" Miroku scowled at him and then slammed the money in the man's hand. He took the camels from him and turned to leave.

"It's horrible the price of these ugly things." He yelled as he neared Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked at him.

"You could've got them for free. All you had to do is give them your sister."

"Well, awfully tempting wasn't it?" Miroku sighed. Just as he said that Kagome walked up to them smiling. She looked beautiful. She had a small black veil over her face but, it was thin enough to see her smile. The other part was a modest dress embroidered with gold designs and little tiny slipper shoes. The dress was fluffy and it puffed out. The whole thing was a dark purple.

"Awfully.." Inuyasha whispered to himself. Gaping at her. She didn't notice.

They took off on their camels. The warden was the first to go to sleep. Then, Miroku. Then, Kagome and pretty soon Inuyasha was the only one awake. Kagome was falling backwards on her camel. Inuyasha straightened her into a position where she was leaning onto his shoulder while on her camel. He stayed awake to make sure she was alright.

–In the Morning–

They were there now. Hamunaptra was not even a mile away. Kagome was awake now staring into the sun coming over the horizon. Inuyasha had stopped moving so, she assumed that they were there. But, there was nothing there but. Sand and...and...nothing. She heard horses. She turned to see the Americans moving up next to them.

"Hey Inuyasha!' One of the Americans called over," That bet still on?"

"Yep." Inuyasha said smugly,"How 'bout I know you guys names so, I'll know who I beat?" the American smirked but, answered anyway.

"The name's Jack," He pointed to himself then, gestured to his friends," He's Fred and Hojo." Hojo had glasses and short hair. Inuyasha got bad vibes from him. Not that they weren't both trigger-happy Americans, he just didn't like the feel of him. Jack and Fred looked like they were the usual ignorant losers who gave America a bad name. He stopped thinking about them and turned back to the sun. It was almost time.

"You ready?" He directed his question to Kagome. She looked confused,"We're about to be shown the way." He gestured to the sun. It immediately rose over the horizon and the place in front of them began to squirm. A huge palace like building was in front of them. It was Hamunaptra. Kagome smiled. The Americans grinned. Inuyasha sighed and Miroku woke up.

"Hamunaptra!" Jack smirked out.

"Here we go again." Inuyasha smacked his camel. The race had begun. Kagome knew about it too. In fact, she looked pretty good. She was crunning he camel gently hitting it. She was ahead of Inuyasha by a little bit. Inuyasha was riding smoothly. Onigumo came up. He hit him with his riding stick.

"Hey! Ow!" Inuyasha grabbed the stick and threw Onigumo off his horse. The same satisfied look returned to his face. Kagome smiled as Onigumo got trampled under hooves and camel feet.

"Serves you right." She said as she rod on. Inuyasha and her were ahead of the Americans and Miroku and the warden. Kagome rode next to Inuyasha for a moment smiling at him. She crunned her camel. It groaned and rushed forward.

"Whoa!" She gasped as she was rushed onward into te legendary city of Hamunaptra.

"WhooHoo!" Go Kagome!" Miroku cheered his sister. They'd won $500 dollars and the respect of the ignorant Americans. Inuyasha smiled. She was one amazing girl.

Well, That's the end of this. It's late right now. I'm going to try to make the next chapter really long so, that I can get the freakin' mummy in the story and get with the title. This is taking longer then I expected and I'm tired. But, I'm trying to consider your request. You know I do not plan on going with the actual story at the end there will be a little twist in some stuff. I'm not going to tell you that it would spoil the ending. Anyway, R&R and please suggest what you will. :)

P.S. Oh! The Hojo thing. I'm sorry I just really don't like Hojo and so, I'm apologizing in advance for what's going to happen to him. depraved grin


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back. Sorry, I've been enjoying my summer vacation and as a result the story has been getting neglected. I'm going to try to get the mummy in this chapter. Thank you for the reviews. This is the almost the most reviews I've had. If you guys get pass the 22 mark then, this story will make a record and I'll be very happy. :D Anyway, enough of me talking I'll do that at the end of the chapter. On with the story.

" So, where are we heading first, Kagome?" Miroku looked around the ancient city while asking his sister.

"Well, I have a hunch that we should go underground over here." Kagome pointed to a hole in the ground near a pyramid.

"Okay then, that's where we're going." Inuyasha stated simply and pulled out a rope.

Each of them slid down the rope. Miroku went down first, the warden was next then, Kagome and Inuyasha (Who had his gun pulled out).

"What is that smell!" Miroku yelled as he got to solid ground.

"Sorry." The warden replied. Miroku looked him.

"Oh. Okay then." Kagome ignored that comment.

"According to my readings... we should start digging right around here." Inuyasha started digging.

"Hey." Kagome heard Inuyasha calling her. She turned and got something thrust in her face. It was a small roll up tool kit for archeology," I got you something." He said he started mumbling incoherent things after that but kagome caught,"Thought you might need it cause we're digging and stuff.." Somewhere in there. She smiled.

"Thank you." At that precise moment the warden walked off by himself.

The warden walked into a long tunnel looking at the hieroglyphics on the wall. He stopped when he saw a picture of a man with his back arched and screaming look on his face as if in pain. Stuck in the body part of the man where little bug shaped jewels. He got greedy and popped one out. It flew pass his head and landed on the ground. He disregarded that one and went for the others. He didn't see the shell of the bug crack and the live one come out. It quickly ran to his foot. It went through the boot and into his body.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed the bug known as the Scarab was crawling through him slowly. It went up into his head. The warden started to run.

"Ahhhh!" Inuyasha stopped. He heard screams and pulled out a gun.

"That sounds like our smelly friend." Miroku stated. Inuyasha ran in the direction of the scream with his gun. The warden came running down the tunnel holding his head and screaming he was swinging his head around and ran right into to a wall. There was a sickening crack on impact and the warden was dead.

It was a minor lost but, it was still pretty creepy. Kagome had never seen anyone run into to a wall and die. It had to be something more but, she wasn't about to worry about it at the moment. They hadn't found anything where they had been digging so, her, Miroku, and Inuyasha were now moving deeper. Inuyasha slowed down suddenly. They were turning a corner soon...

Suddenly, everyone bumped into each other. There were a lot of guns in the air at that moment. Two were Inuyasha's. One was Miroku's and the rest were the Americans: Jack, Fred and Hojo.

"Woo..You scared the h out of us, Inuyasha." Jack stated everyone's thoughts.

"Likewise." Inuyasha didn't lower his gun and neither did the Americans,"I suppose you wnat to dig here."

"That right."

"Well, sorry you can't we are." Inuyasha growled.

"Hey..That's my tool kit." Hojo lowered his gun and looked over to Kagome's hands.

"No I don't think so." Hojo immediately had a gun in his face.

"Okay," He backed down," Perhaps I was mistaken." Inuyasha still didn't lower his gun neither did the Americans or Miroku. Onigumo came out of the crowd of workers they owned.

"Inuyasha," Onigumo taunted,"There are 15 of me and only two of you. They are not very good odds."

"I've had worse." Inuyasha grunted. Kagome eyes widened. She moved between the tow trigger-happy foes.

"Now, Now Children. If we are going to play together we must learn to share." She lowered Inuyasha and the Americans. She looked Inuyasha in the face. He looked at her skeptically,"There are other places to dig." He lowered his gun.

"Fine."

"So, according to my readings if we dig up here we should end up right in between the statues legs." Kagome stated proudly. Inuyasha had a chisel and was digging upward but, still listening and Miroku had a stick and was playing golf with the rocks on the ground. He was listening too.

"And then we'll get the book right?" Miroku looked at her.

" Yes unless those beastly Americans beat us to it." Kagome looked at Inuyasha," No offense."

"None taken." He said un-phased.

Meanwhile...

"Looks like we've go something here." Jack stated. It was a huge black chest it had engravings all over it. Their translator guy walked up to it and began reading the hieroglyphics.

"Beware of this chest. For whosoever opens it and raises one from the dead will suffer a curse and will be hunted down and destroyed." He read aloud.

"I'm not a afraid of no hocus pocus mumbo jumbo.. Let's just open the thing!" Jack yelled. Fred and Hojo agreed. Onigumo began to shiver. He backed back a little.

"Well, have the diggers open it." The translator stated. Onigumo felt his way to the door.

"BEWARE! BEWARE THE CURSE!" He fled outside leaving the Americans, translator, and the workers with the chest.

"Little superstitious b." Jack mumbled.

The diggers filed in and began to try to open the chest with crowbars.

" Open it! " The translator yelled in Egyptian," Open it! "

The chest pooped open and there was a hissing sound. The Americans gulped. The digger's screams rang through the air. They staggered out, they were half melted and collapsed on the ground.

"Whewy..That's gross." Jack stated as they moved over the melted workers to the chest.

"It was a acid spring trap." The translator moved over to the chest and pulled out the book of Amun Ra. It was completely black and had a bunch of engravings on it. Apparently, a lot of stuff in the place had a bunch of engravings on it.

"Do you want to know how they take your brains out?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"No." Inuyasha looked grossed out.

"They take a red hot poker and stick it up your nose then they jiggle things around a bit and pull it all out through your nostrils." She told him anyway.

"Oh..That's gotta hurt." Inuyasha held his nose.

"Oh you'll be dead when they do it so you don't feel a thing."

"Hey. Make a note of this. If I don't make it out of here. Don't sign me up for mummification." Inuyasha called to Miroku.

"Likewise." Miroku was still golfing with the rocks when he said that he hit one in the wrong place because a huge tomb fell for the top of the cave and into the middle of them.

"Okay." Inuyasha blinked,"Nice shot Miroku." They all moved toward the tomb. It had...guess what...Engravings all over it and a small star shaped part right near the top of it. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow,"That looks like a lock." He pointed at the star shaped part.

"A lock..A lock and a key!" Kagome shook her hands around and turned around for a second,"That's what he was talking about!" Kagome pulled out Miroku's trinket.

"Hey that's mine." Miroku protested. Kagome glanced at him then, pushed the button on the side. It popped open and she placed it in the star shaped lock. It was a perfect fit. She gave her brother a smug look.

That night they got it open. There were several tombs to go through but, they were now on the last one. They turned the lock and a mummy popped out. Kagome screamed and jumped back.

"God I hate when those things do that." She said after regaining her composure. She examined the mummy. There was something weird about it,"I've never seen a mummy like this...it's still..Still.."

"Juicy." Miroku and Inuyasha both finished for her.

"Right." Kagome nodded," It must be over a 1,000 years old and it looks as though it's still decomposing." They left the mummy there and went to set up camp.

Inuyasha was sitting there by himself when he saw Kagome coming. Onigumo was sitting next to him. For what reason Inuyasha had no idea but, he knew how to get him to leave.

"You're in her seat." He said looking at onigumo. He slowly began to get his stuff and move,"Now!" Onigumo scurried off. Kagome came and sat down next to him.

"So, what do we know about our dead guy?"

"Well, it looks like he suffered the Hamun- Dai. The worst of all Egyptian curses. They saved it for the worst betrayers and thieves." Kagome said. Miroku ignored her.

"Let's see what our stinky friend had with him." Miroku dug through the warden's bag,"OWWW!"

"What..What!" Kagome jumped back. Halfway leaning on Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her weird.

"It's a broken bottle..." Miroku pulled it out,"1979 Brandy He may of been stinky but, he had good taste." Miroku drunk himself to sleep and Kagome and Inuyasha eventually stopped talking and just started drinking also. Kagome got drunk and Inuyasha was teaching her how to punch.

"Okay...Right here." Inuyasha punched his left hand lightly," And mean it."

Kagome grinned,"I...Mean it." She swung a punch and barely hit his hand she was so drunk that she nearly fell over but, Inuyasha caught her and she went into a giggling fit.

"Okay...You've had enough to drink." Inuyasha sat her down on a log next to the fire and sat next to her.

"You're probably wondering..." Kagome started,"What a place like me..Is doing in a girl like this.." She giggled,"But, Egyptian is in my blood and unlike my brother I really do love Egypt."

"And unlike your brother, Ms." Inuyasha glanced at a knocked out Miroku , "You. I just don't get."

"Well, Mr. Inuyasha! I may not be a adventurer or a explorer but, I am proud of what I am. I.." Kagome stood wobbly," Am A Librarian!" She said. She sat back down (More like fell back down.) And leaned in close to Inuyasha. Their were nearly touching. He didn't look very excited,"I..Am going to kiss you now...Mr. Inuyasha."

"Just call me Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha.." She passed out. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned away from her. He had already known that wasn't going to happen.

A little bit of misguiding fluff there I guess. Um...Sorry this took so long please don't lose the faith this is the most important part of the story and as a result I do not want to screw it up. You can understand attention to detail right? Well, please read and review. Thank you for the reviews so far. And I will try to keep my updates frequent.

Oh yeah, There are a few questions I remember. Someone asked me if I am watching the movie while writing this. No. I have watched this movie way too many times and I know it basically by heart including the dialogue. Not trying to brag or anything but, it's all by memory! Uh..The Shippo lover person wants to have Shippo in the story but, uh...sorry. He doesn't really fit into it so, I'm sorry but, he won't be in it. You can read the weird little one-shot I'm going to post. Minor Shippo in there. Nothing real big. I don't even think he talks but, uh...yeah. That's all I have to say so, see ya' later.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back with another chapter. I got a few reviews on my little one-shot. I was just posting that for no reason. I've never done a one-shot. They're very easy. ...Hmmm..Well, anyway, on with the long awaited chapter..right?

They hadn't found anything else. They'd found a Mummy and that was it. It was very disappointing. Not for Inuyasha but, for Kagome and Miroku it was. Kagome had them digging all day but, there was nothing. So, it was night and they planned on leaving the next day.

Kagome had something in her hand she came over to the campsite this time. She held it in front of Inuyasha and Miroku's face," Scarabs.." She stated it like everyone knew what she was talking about. She and the little bugs skeleton in he hand it was black and a little dirty but, it still resembled a bug.

"And those are..?" Inuyasha pried. Kagome smiled. She seemed to like freaking him out.

"Man-Eating Bugs. They can live for several years feeding on human flesh." Kagome grinned.

"So, someone put these in with our dead guy and they ate him..alive..slowly?" Inuyasha phrased it carefully.

"Very slowly." Kagome correctly smirking at the look on Inuyasha's face.

"That's a very unpleasant way to die." Miroku took the Scarab skeleton in his hand and looked at it.

"Indeed." Kagome agreed. No sooner had she said that they heard screaming coming from the Americans camp. Inuyasha didn't wait for the guy on the horse heading straight towards them like Kagome and Miroku seemed to be doing. He pulled his gun out and shot him. Then went to go help the Americans. Before he did he turned to Miroku and tossed him a gun. Then, he looked at Kagome.

"I suggest you stay here." He said it knowing she wouldn't do it but, it was only a suggestion. Kagome got up and took off as soon as she didn't see him anymore.

They were being attacked by mostly men. They seemed to be being led by...a young woman. She was about Miroku's age or at least she looked it. She had a huge boomerang on her back that she swung around with ease. She wasn't on a horse but, rather a very big cat that looked like it was made fro the desert. Inuyasha's brow furrowed he'd avoid her for now. He shot quite a few men of their horses. He thought they were doing good for the small amount they were. He fought off some other guy and shot him then, looked around. Of course, Kagome was out in the middle of the battle closing her eyes and shooting at a few people. She was completely oblivious of the man behind her. Inuyasha shot him back once and pulled her out of the way of the bullet fire. He thought they were home free when the only girl of the group came at him. He grabbed a fallen man's sword and locked her boomerang back.

"So, who might you be?" He asked her between strikes. The girl was wearing all black and had a cloak on. She had dark pink eye shadow on and her dark brown hair was in a high ponytail. If she had been paying attention to Miroku she would have seen him looking at her but, at the moment her and Inuyasha were locked in combat.

"I'm part of the Meiji. We guard this land and we've come to warn you."

"This is quite a warning." Inuyasha spoke through his teeth as he tried to push her back. He managed to but, she swung again. He dodged it and she jumped back. Her cat came out of nowhere and caught her.

"Enough!" She called to her remaining men and the rest of them,"We will shed no more blood here. But, know this...If you do not leave here. The next time we meet..We will kill you all." The girl turned and left kneeing the cat a little bit as she did.

"She's beautiful." Miroku mused after she was gone.

"If you like girls who try to kill you..I guess she is."

"Yeah.." Miroku smiled.

"Okay then." Inuyasha headed back to the campsite.

Miroku was asleep once again. He wasn't very active at night it seemed. Inuyasha was wondering where Kagome was when she came sauntering up to the campsite with the book of Amun-Ra. That, he knew, belonged to the Americans.

"That's called stealing you know?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Well, according to you and my brother it's called borrowing." Kagome replied without a second thought about it. Inuyasha noticed that the book had the exact same lock on it that their dead guys tomb had on it. Kagome pulled out the key placed it and turned it. The lock popped off and she opened the book. Inuyasha got a bad feeling.

"I don't think you should be doing that." He looked at her seriously.

"Oh please! Don't tell me you believe in that curse and ghosts and stuff."

"What you don't?"

"Well..Well no. I believe if I can see it and I can touch it then it's real. That's what I believe." Kagome snorted. Inuyasha shrugged he still had that feeling in the pit of his stomach but, he knew he wasn't going to convince Kagome with her stubborn streak. She flipped open the book and placed her finger on the first hieroglyphic. She began to speak in Egyptian. Inuyasha felt a chill. The wind changed and began to blow in their direction. It also had a cold edge to it. He knew they'd done something they weren't suppose to.

"No! You mustn't read from the book!" the translator yelled too little too late.

A roar was heard coming from the place where they'd put their dead guy. It was dully noted. There was a buzzing sound that rang over the desert. Inuyasha heard it first. It was coming from behind them. Kagome spun her head around just in time to see. A wave of locust s flying their way. Inuyasha roughly grabbed her arm and Miroku's collar. He immediately awoke and realized they were running. He didn't ask why, he didn't ask anything. He just ran, that was the best thing to do in situations like this.

They ran into the ancient building. Inuyasha let go of Kagome and left her on her own. They ran deeper into the building then they'd ever been.

The Americans ran into another side of the building. Jack was leading the way and Fred was right behind him. Hojo wasn't behind but, he was straining to keep up. Hojo tripped and fell. His glasses fell off. He could barely see without them and he was in a dark tunnel. He felt around on the floor. He heard footsteps after a while.

"H-Hey. Can you help me find my glasses?" Onigumo had heard him but, being the coward that he was he kept running. Not only that, he stepped on Hojo's glasses. Hojo heard a crunch and knew at once he was screwed. His only hope was to feel his way out of the tunnel and into the light. He heard a scurrying.

"Hello...?" He called into the empty dark tunnel. There was no respond. It must of been a rat. He felt the wall again following the dull light that he saw at the end of the tunnel (A/N: It was a very fitting analogy.. Heheh). This time, Hojo was sure he'd heard a scurrying and the snapping sound of bones. He turned around and was face to face with the most horrid thing he'd ever seen,"AWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku made their way through the old building. They ignored the sounds behind them. They were coming up a flight of stairs when they heard more footsteps. It was Jack and Fred.

"Run! Run you S. O. Bs! Run!" it didn't take much for everyone to be running the opposite direction. Inuyasha decided to look back. It was the bugs that Kagome had described. Scarabs. One of the American's workers tripped. The bugs had eaten his legs off before he hit the ground. After he fell they swarmed around him and he was nothing but a skeleton in a matter of seconds. Inuyasha put Kagome up on a ledge where the bugs couldn't get her. He forced them back a little bit but, eventually Inuyasha and Miroku were on a ledge too. The Scarabs went like water on the path that didn't end and gave them no second thought. Kagome was so scared that she leaned against the wall. To her surprise, it flipped. She was thrown into another tunnel that she didn't recognize. She went to the right. She was afraid and alone. Coming from deeper inside the tunnel she heard moaning. She reluctantly followed that sound. She came upon one of the Americans. It was Hojo. He was in a kneeling position and had his back to her.

"Oh. Mr. Hojo! I'm so glad you're here.." She trailed off and she got to him. He turned to her," AWAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed and jumped back. He had no eyes and no tongue. He just had dark hole and a empty looking mouth. Something else stood in front of her. It was their dead guy. He wasn't so dead anymore,"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed again. It was a living mummy. He had no skin just pieces of flesh hanging off of him along with the wrapping he'd been in. She was pretty sure that was how Hojo lost his eyes and tongue. Since he seemed to be testing them out now and rolling the eyes around in his head. She backed up against the wall,"eh..." the mummy walked towards her. It didn't seem to have hostile intentions but, hey, looks weren't everything. She now remembered what had been written on the lid of the first tomb inside. It looked as though it had been carved with finger nails. She was positive it had been now. It had said: " Death is only the beginning." Now she knew what it meant. The mummy and her were face to face now. He leaned close to her. His flesh was WAY too close for comfort.

"Kikyo.." He said it gently. He stared into to Kagome's eyes for a moment then, he back up. She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice rang through the tunnel. He and Miroku came tearing around the corner,"Whoa!" He skidded to a stop at seeing their dead guy..Up and not..very..dead anymore.

"BRAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The mummy's mouth could stretch as he was demonstrating right now. Inuyasha looked him up and down and then...

"RAHHHH!" Inuyasha pulled out his double barrel and shot the him to the next millennia or so he thought. He grabbed Kagome wrist and they toook off again. They left Hojo there and everything. The mummy was up soon.

As soon as they were outside Inuyasha stopped.

"What the heck was that crap in there!" He yelled.

"It appears are dead guy isn't so dead anymore." Kagome said.

"Anyone with eyes could see that." Inuyasha yelled. _Even Hojo._ Kagome added as a afterthought in her mind.

The Americans were also outside. They were ranting about how they were getting out of there and they were taking the jars with them and how the curse might be true. Inuyasha sensed a presence behind them. It was the girl from before, the member of the Meiji. She had Hojo. He didn't look conscious. He was draped across the huge cat and was kind of moaning. The girl grabbed him by the belt of his pants and tossed him to Jack and Fred. They caught him. They had a horrified look on their faces after they took a look at him.

"What'd you do to him, you ba–!"

"We saved him!" The girl interjected,"Before the creature could finish it's work. And I would appreciate it if you called me by my name: Sango." She looked angry. She turned to Kagome,"You!" she pointed," Because of you we will all be destroyed."

"Relax." Inuyasha jumped in,"I got 'im."He held up his gun. Sango rolled her eyes.

"No Mortal weapons can kill this creature. He will keep feeding on those who opened the chest until he is fully regenerated." Sango could almost hear the Americans gulp,"I suggest you go and save yourselves before you screw something else up." Miroku came up to her.

"First..I must ask you something, my fair maiden. Will you bear my child?" Sango looked taken aback. Then, he face changed from surprised to bright red and angry. Miroku would be carried back to London unconscious.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku jumped on their camels and took off that night they didn't look back. Nobody noticed that Onigumo was not around. He was lost in the caves scurrying around scared and alone.

"Ragh.." He heard something coming from behind him. A mummy dead and it seemed to want to eat him or something. It was walking towards him..He pulled out about ten crosses quoting:"The lord is my shepherd I shall not want." In every language he knew. Only when he got to Hebrew did the mummy seem to stop.

"The language of the slaves..."The mummy said in Egyptian,"Where are the rest of these jars?" He held up one of the ceramic jars that the Americans had taken out of the chest. Onigumo most definitely knew where they were. The Mummy held out his hand it filled with gold right before his eyes. Onigumo smirked and bowed.

"My Master.." He spoke it in Hebrew.

Okay. I'm done. I think this is a double update with in days. I feel special. Oh. My sister will be on FF. Soon so look for her stories. Her pen name is: Kumita. Keep it in mind. She's writing a Inuyasha fic. right now. It's got short chapters but, they are really good and funny. She writes much better then me so, yeah, read em.

Oh yeah something funny: On my computer when I write Hojo's name it says it's spelled wrong right? And the suggestions are...Guess what...Hobo and Homo. I thought that was funny. R&R :D


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, No chapter today.

Eh...A little author's note is in order. I would like to apologize because I will not be updating for a week. I'm going on a small vacation so you'll just have to hold on until then, I'll try to keep them frequent after this but, please, understand..I do have a life like anyone else. I'm sure you know how it is. You're welcome to review and make suggestions while I'm gone. I'll check them all when I get back. Thank you for your patience and consideration in this time. Happy Summer Everybody:D


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but, if any of you read the author's note then, you know I couldn't help it. But, I'm back again and with every intention of finishing this story within the upcoming month known as: July. But, I'm not making any promises because well, you know how those always backfire. Um...If anyone else went on vacation I hope you had a good time and uh...I got a few questions from some ppl that I haven't answered yet. Someone asked me what was the meiji guys name in the movie.( He's a guy in the movie). His name is either Arden or Arwen...Something like that. I am almost positive that it's Arwen but, I'll have to watch the movie again and see if they mention his name. Someone else asked me about Shippo! He's just not going be in here guys. He doesn't fit in my story so...Uh...Yeah.. Since he's such a coward I would've made him Bennie but...(**_Possible spoiler might not want to read what is ahead_**) He'd die then and I like Shippo so, I can't do that. Anyway...Enough explanations and answering of questions I'm pretty sure you all want to read the next chapter so, Here it is.

"Kagome, this is crazy talk!" Inuyasha stalked around the room angrily. Kagome swerved around him to her suitcase, which she was packing against his will.

"It is not crazy, we let him out and I intend to put him back."

"Wait a second! What's this 'we'?" Inuyasha growled at her while scooping up the clothes she'd gotten to put in her suitcase putting them back in the drawer.

"Fine! 'I'!" Kagome glowered at him,"I would've thought you'd want to help since it's partially your fault anyway."

"My fault!" Inuyasha looked more flustered then ever,"How is this my fault? You read that book! I told you not to read that stupid book!" Kagome thought of an excuse.

"Well...You brought me there!" Inuyasha looked as though a light bulb had just clicked above his head. Kagome regretted saying that.

"You're right. I agreed to just bring you there so, mission done. Contract terminated!"

"So that's all I am to you.. A contract?" Kagome sounded insulted.

"Not anymore." Inuyasha snorted as he left the room. Kagome began to follow him but, bumped into his back instead. He was gaping and staring at something though she couldn't see from behind him.

"What's the–!" She looked over his shoulder to see...frogs. Lots of them. Croaking and hopping all over the town. They were nearly everywhere. She gaped also, it was the only thing she could do. Her legs would not allow her to move even though she knew she needed to because there were not only frogs but, there were gnats. A lake of them heading straight towards them. Inuyasha legs obviously didn't have a problem with running because he took off. Back up the stairs. He grabbed her roughly as usual and they made it back to their hotel room slamming the door behind them. They closed all the windows also.

"Yeah..We..We gotta put him away." Inuyasha huffed as they leaned against the door. They were both too out of breath to argue anymore and Kagome just looked at him and smiled a 'I told you so..It's the right moral thing to do' smile. Inuyasha sighed.

Hojo had been surprised when Oniugmo had said there was someone that he wanted him to meet but, he decided it would be nice to have company. He hadn't had much since the incident in the tombs he'd been very paranoid and had to get used to having no eyes or a tongue. It was a weird uncontrollable torture. Wanting something...And not being able to see it or tell anyone about it without straining very hard to make his words understandable but, now he was here with company and they were having a nice cup of tea. Onigumo's 'friend', however said nothing and Onigumo did all the talking. His friend (even though Hojo couldn't see it) had a iron mask over his face and a cloak around his body. He was waiting patiently for something.

"I'm so pleased to meet ywou.." Hojo tried his best to enunciate his words so that he could be understood. He stretched his hand out and felt someone else touch it. It was Onigumo's voice that cut the tense air.

"My friend does not like to be touched. A silly eastern superstition, I'm afraid."

"Oh..I swee." Hojo slurred a few his last word. He pulled his hand back too quickly and knocked over the tea in front of him.

"Oh...Whoops..." Onigumo sneered,"The Prince thanks you for your hospitality.." Hojo looked genuinely happy at first, the next sentence changed that," And for your eyes... And for your tongue." Hojo started shaking and making panicky noises. No one heard him," But, there is still more to be done!" Onigumo talked over him," He must finish you off and consecrate the curse, you and your friends have brought on yourselves!" Onigumo finished and removed the mask. The last thing heard of from Hojo was a agonizing scream.

I wrote the author's intro thing up there DAYS ago. It's July now. Oh well.

Yeah, this one is short it took too long as it is. I'm sorry. I have no excuse this time. I was just being lazy. So, I'll try to get the next chapter up and at 'em soon. Other then that read and review. Oh yeah, and to Hojo Lovers I told you I apologized so, uh..yeah...there you go.


	9. Chapter 9

Lazy me again. I'm back with another chapter though. I'm sorry I keep taking so, long but, does it give you something to look forward to? Yeah right. But, um..Thank you to the person who told me the meiji guy's name which is Ardeth. I don't remember the last name though and I don't feel like looking at the review right now. So, the person who asked...There you go. Thanks for your reviews and for being patient and not flaming me and crap. I type the author's notes way too long anyway, here's the next chapter.

Happy 4th of July Everybody!

Everyone heard Hojo's scream and went to investigate. All they found was a very dry looking body the they assumed was Hojo's due to the missing of eyes and a tongue. He looked like a huge piece of beef jerky with a mouth and eye holes. He'd had all the fluids completely sucked out of him.

Down in the dining room, everyone was having a discussion about what to do. They all knew that the mummy was alive and walking around now and that would make anyone uneasy. But, Fred and Jack were the most ill at ease and inauspicious.

"He's gonna get everyone who opened that chest, man!" Jack said to everyone in the room, his voice peaking.

"And who opened the chest..?" Inuyasha inquired. He couldn't help feeling like he'd been the smartest out of everyone. He was sitting down on a very comfortable couch watching Jack and Fred pace back and forth and back and forth. It was very entertaining. Kagome was sitting next to him she looked like she was in deep thought. Miroku was being Miroku and enjoying a nice bottle of some sort of alcohol.

"Well, There was Hojo." A moment of awkward silence prevailed," And me, Fred, our translator, and..um.."

"Onigumo wasn't there when you opened the chest?"

"No, he ran out of there before we opened the thing. Saying stuff like Beware the curse and all that jazz." Jack replied adding hand gestures for the effect.

"Sounds like Onigumo.." Inuyasha didn't look surprised at all.

"Yeah, well, he was the smart one." Fred said in a exasperated voice and he plopped down on an unoccupied sofa.

Kagome And Inuyasha were fighting again. They'd just got news that Jack's translator had been sucked dry like Hojo. Inuyasha was going to kill the mummy with Miroku and Kagome had to stay in the hotel.

"It's dangerous for you."

"Oh, it's dangerous for me but, Miroku will do just fine!" Kagome pointed at her drunk brother.

"Er.. Probably not but, at least I won't worry about him."

"No, I'm coming with you Inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment.

"I didn't want to do this Kagome but.." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and threw her over his shoulder. He then, began to carry her back to her hotel room.

"No! Inuyasha put me down! Miroku! Inuyasha! Miroku!" Miroku stood there watching with a goofy grin on his face. He shrugged,"Miroku the coward that you are..! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha threw her onto her bed and locked her into the room. He turned to the Americans, who'd watched the whole ordeal.

"Nobody goes in there. She doesn't come out." He looked at the Americans and Miroku," Got it." They nodded and went back to what they were doing. The Americans preferred to stay at the hotel room. Inuyasha dragged Miroku off because he had no excuse. There was only one person who could have helped that Mummy find someone he had no idea who they were or how to get there. There was only one person who would change sides as soon as it was convenient for him. Onigumo of course. Miroku didn't ask anything as Inuyasha kicked in another door and walked in on a startled Onigumo. One day that door kicking was gonna get him in trouble.

"Onigumo!" Inuyasha slammed the puny man against a wall,"You came back from the desert with a new friend, didn't you?"

"What friend? You are my only friend."

"Yeah right! Spare me. What is it, Onigumo? What does this creep want?"

"Why would I tell you?" He smirked. That was the wrong thing to say when a fan is over your head less then two feet away. Onigumo was lifted to the fan. His head was now hovering under it," The book! Just the book, I swear!" He was lifted lower,"And your sister!" He said it quickly to Miroku and lifted, also quickly, back up to the fan," But, other then that!" Inuyasha dropped Onigumo.

"So, you're trying to get the book for him?" Inuyasha looked at him,"Onigumo, why are you working for this guy?"

"It is better to be on the right hand side of the devil then in his path. As long as I serve him...I am immune."

"You're gonna get yours Onigumo!" Inuyasha took off, with Miroku in tow.

"Yeah like I've never heard that before!" Onigumo called after them a little late.

Fred and Jack were not the sharpest tools in the shed. They were most definitely not trained to be in situations where they were being hunted. The mummy had gotten them both by the time Inuyasha and Miroku got back to Kagome's room. They're shriveled up bodies were at his feet. He now had a face and it wasn't that good looking since it had a gaping hole in it full of ligaments and stretching meat. Still, guns were getting less effective. It had eyes. Dark purple, evil looking eyes and it was growing in long wavy black hair. He wasn't a pretty sight at all.

"See Miroku. I told you if you eat your Americans you'll grow up to be big and...meaty." Inuyasha remarked trying not to take his eyes off the undead guy that was advancing toward them.

"Although the prospect is very tempting uh..I'd rather not resort to cannibalism, Inuyasha." Miroku replied back up a little. It didn't help. They were both thrown across the room and into a wall.

"It's been nice knowing you Miroku." Inuyasha sighed and tried to get up to face his approaching undead doom. The mummy lifting him up high choking him slowly. It was about to be the end when, a piano note rang into the room. The mummy turned it's head around to see a cat. Sitting on the piano. It hissed at him. Instantly, the mummy dropped Inuyasha. A whirlwind of sand formed in the room. A distorted sand face seemed to be screaming in it. It went out the window and closed it behind it. Inuyasha sat there, rubbing his neck.

"Are you alright?" A recognizable voice asked him, He looked in front of his face and saw a hand. It was feminine but, the voice wasn't Kagome's..oh. He took the hand.

"I'm alright." It was none other then, Sango. Her cat was on her shoulder in a much smaller version then, he'd seen before," You're cat saved me?"

"Yep. Her name is Kiara." Kiara mewed in response to her name. Inuyasha scratched her ears.

"Thank you, Kiara. Why is he afraid of cats?"

"Cats are the guardians of the underworld. He will be afraid of them until he is fully regenerated. Then, he will fear nothing." Sango looked extremely serious,"And it's your fault."

"Yeah well, I'm gonna fix it." Inuyasha moved pass Sango to Kagome's room,"But first..." He opened the door to find a sleeping Kagome,"How'd she sleep through that?" He shook her gently,"Hey wake up." Sango stood in the doorway for a moment,"Hey," Inuyasha turned to her,"Would wake up Miroku over there." He pointed to Miroku who was up against the wall. He wasn't moving and he looked very peaceful. Sango reluctantly went over to him.

"Um.." She leaned down at shook him,"Hey." Miroku's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Sango. Then, there was a weird sensation. Was he...?

The sound of a slap came to Inuyasha ears. He didn't jump or anything.

"Miroku's up." He mumbled to himself. Kagome opened her eyes. She immediately sat up and looked around.

"Inuyasha! I can't believe that you locked me into a room and–Aww!" Kagome stopped in mid-sentence. She picked up Kiara in her arms,"What a cute kitty." Kiara mewed.

"I see that she's up." Kagome turned around to see Sango standing in the doorway, she was looking at Miroku's hands warily.

"Kagome. That's Sango. Sango. This is Kagome." Inuyasha introduced everyone and began loading guns.

"Oh no . What happened while I was out?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he examined his guns.

"Well", Sango sat down next to Kagome leaving no room for Miroku," The mummy..is known as Naraku. He was a priest for the Pharaoh Sesshomaru the 1st but, he fell in love with his woman Kikyo. They're love was forbidden so, Kikyo killed herself to allow Naraku to escape on the night they were discovered. Naraku tried to perform the ritual that would bring her back but, he was stopped before he could complete it. He was then, mummified using the Hamun Dai. A ancient curse that gives person it was used on powers over plagues and sand if they are resurrected. Thanks to you. He has been. His first priority will be to get ceramic jars that contain Kikyo's organs, he has those now. Then, he will try to fully regenerate himself. After that, he will become unstoppable and he will try to resurrect Kikyo..."

"Kikyo!" Kagome jumped up,"That was what he called me when I saw him in the tombs. He called me Kikyo."

"Then, he has chosen you as his human sacrifice."

"His human what!" Inuyasha and Kagome broke out at the same time.

"He will need a sacrifice to complete the ritual and he has chosen Kagome to be it."

"No...That's not going to happen." Inuyasha said plainly. He stuck a gun into his shoe. Miroku was sitting across from Sango he hadn't taken in a word she'd said. There were yells outside. Sango and Inuyasha both went to the window with Kagome looking over their shoulder.

Crowds of people with boils and sores coming toward the doors of the hotel. They were breaking in. All of them were chanting 'Naraku'. He grinned at them from below. Fully regenerated. Face, hair, and everything. He stretched his mouth and let out flies towards the window which Inuyasha and Sango quickly closed.

"We've got a problem." Inuyasha stated the obvious.

I'm done. This is so good. Happy 4th of July people. I'm done with this chapter and we're nearly done with the story. I estimate it might be 11 chapters long if that. I hope you liked this one. Oh yeah, someone said something about the years I placed on there in one of the reviews. I was just making it up because I couldn't remember what year it was so, uh...yeah tell me the right year and I'll fix it. Until next update I'll see ya'll later.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back with another chapter. Aren't you happy? Well, here it is.

Naraku's crazy boil people were pressing against the hotel doors and they didn't look like they planned on letting up. Inuyasha didn't want to shoot anyone since Sango informed him that they were being controlled and were completely harmless otherwise. But, they weren't harmless at the time and the prospect of shooting someone was getting very tempting . . .

"Inuyasha, we have to go read a certain hieroglyphic before we go." Kagome called to him, "It'll tell us where the other book is and we will be able to kill Naraku."

"Wait . . . There's two books?"

"Yes. The other book controls death. If we get it, we can kill him." Kagome lead everyone down the stairs to the second story and to a huge rock, which she began to read slowly, "But, the scholars said that the other book was in the place where the book of Amun-Ra was found and we don't know where to find it . . . " She trailed off in profound thought.

"Kagome." Inuyasha looked down nervously at the door that was moving dangerously on its hinges, "Hurry up."

"Patience is a virtue.."

"Not right now it isn't." Inuyasha watched as the door caved in letting in a crowd of Naraku's boil people. They were in it substantially deep.

"I think I'll go get the car . . . " Miroku ran down the hall. Sango looked at his retreating back and turned to Inuyasha.

"I'd better go too." She said and took off after Miroku.

"Kagome. You know we got some friends." Inuyasha growled under his breath not taking his eyes off of the approaching mob that probably wanted to lynch them but, still taking nervous glances at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She was oblivious to the whole situation apparently. She was humming to herself while translating the hieroglyphics slowly. They were going to die.

Sango and Miroku made their way out of the hotel through the back door. They were about to run around a corner when boil people came upon them. Miroku, being the coward that he was, was a quick thinker in situations that involved his life being in the balance.

"Na . . . Ra . . . Ku." He started chanting and walking as though in a zombie like state. He looked over to Sango quickly, hinting for her to follow suit.

"Um . . . Na . . . Ra . . . Ku . . . " She did the same. The boil people returned to their zombie state and stopped yelling and having intentions of lynching. They marched on and didn't notice that Miroku and Sango slowly went backwards and then, completely out of the crowd.

"Phew." Miroku let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, "That was a close one."

"Good quick thinking." Sango smiled at him, "But, I nearly threw up having to chant that name of his. I have to stay alive to help kill him though." They went on.

Kagome sure was taking her sweet time that they didn't have. Inuyasha was so sure they were going to die he had started thinking about taking out the gum wrapper in his pocket and writing his will. Then, salivation came.

"I've got it! The second is located in Hamunaptra under the statue of Horace." Kagome shouted.

"Great. Let's go!" Inuyasha quickly scooped up Kagome and took off down the way Sango and Miroku went. They made it outside quickly and found Miroku, Sango, and Kagome's boss in their car.

"You!" Kagome pointed an accusing finger at her boss, "What are you doing here!" Inuyasha looked at her boos and didn't ask questions he just threw her in the car and hopped inside himself. Miroku wasted no time taking off. Naraku and his boil people were coming around the bend. They'd all broke into a screaming battle charge kind of thing and the fact that under Naraku's control they all ran about as fast as a car didn't help. Inuyasha watched as the boil people slowly gained on them. In the back of them he could see Naraku and Onigumo standing next to each other with smug looks on their faces. How can you be smug when you're dead? Onigumo was going to get his though and he was going to kill that thing so it would be really dead. He supposed it was alive now just . . . immortal. That wasn't good.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha was broken from his thoughts by a boil person jumping onto the car, "Get! Off! You! Stupid! Zombie! Loser!" He enunciated a word with every hit he gave its fingers. Sango and he were doing extremely well considering they were the only ones keeping them off of the car. Kagome was busy arguing with her boss about a raise and Miroku was driving. But, pretty soon the amount of people on the car became overwhelming and they went down like a sack of rocks in a ocean. They were cornered by boil people all chanting 'Naraku' and moving forward with pitch forks and daggers and thing that would help in homicidal attempts. Then, suddenly the crowd grew silent and began to move into a path. That only meant one thing. Inuyasha could feel a growl growing in his throat. Naraku and Onigumo stepped out of the crowd.

"You little. ." Inuyasha would have started if he hadn't felt Kagome squeezing his arm tightly. He looked at her.

"Wait. ."She started slowly,"I'm the one he wants so..." moved forward slowly,"Inuyasha, I'll go with him and you get away."

"No Kagome! Don't!"

"Yes. He has to take me back to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual. I'll be okay. I'm a librarian remember?" She gave him a weak smile and stepped toward Naraku," Promise you'll spare my friends and I'll go with you. " She spoke in ancient Egyptian to make sure he understood. Naraku smirked at this and took her hand. They went into the crowd and once they were deep enough in. He wasted no time calling his boil people on them.

" Destroy them! " Naraku called and the boil people moved in with those same homicidal intentions on they're faces. It was Inuyasha's turn to think fast. He looked around at his feet. There was a sewer hole underneath them. He quickly removed the lid and pushed Miroku down it first. Sango followed suit. He looked up at Kagome's boss. He barely knew the guy but, why not?

"You next!" He called to him but, he was very busy destroying Naraku minions.

"No! You go!" He said in between slicing open people. Inuyasha sighed and went down the sewer hole. The last he saw of Kagome's boss he was being consumed up by the crowd of boil people.

I'm stopping here so that I think over the next scene.(UH-OH! POSSIBLE SPOILER AHEAD!) It seems like they'll have to get a plane from someone else since I'd really rather not put Winston in here. I'll add in another Inuyasha character maybe.. (OKAY! IT'S OVER!) But, uh...anyway. I'll try to update soon. See ya' later R&R I love reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Well, I guess I can throw the 11 chapters guess out the window. I'm thinking it'll be either 12 or 13. Um. Okay here we go. Oh yeah, First aid thanks for the little write thingy you put in your next chapter of your story. It was cool to have someone mention me. And you said all that nice stuff. I thank you. I thank everyone who's reviewed my story. You guys have officially broken my little record for my most reviewed story. This is so awesome! Um...So yeah thanks and here's the next chapter. My computer says that 'thingy' is not a word. Liar! Oh! Two more things (I sound like uncle :D ) I said that Sesshomaru was the Pharaoh but, then, when Miroku and Kagome were talking about it I said it was Cete the 1st but, uh...Sorry it's Sesshomaru and I just got caught up in the direct movie quote thing. So, I'll fix it later and it will be right.

"We need some kind of mode of transportation to get Kagome back." Miroku stated the obvious as Him, Sango, and Inuyasha walked down the now empty streets except for the few people who'd been under Naraku's control. They were mumbling and holding their heads. Sango was thinking. Inuyasha was making sure his guns were fully loaded for the next time he saw Naraku.

"I know that Kiara can carry about all of us but, it wouldn't be very fast and Naraku has control over the sands, he'll get back to Hamunaptra in no time." Sango stated matter-of-factly. Kiara mewed.

"It'll have to do, won't it?" Inuyasha picked the cat up off her shoulder and set it down on the ground,"Kiara, you'll get us there won't you?" The cat mewed and transformed then and there. Inuyasha climbed up onto her back,"I believe she can do it." Sango looked astonished but, got on none-the-less. Miroku followed just because of the very fact he would riding behind Sango. Kiara took off into the sky. Sango didn't flinch but, Miroku and Inuyasha were about ready to say 'stop the ride' at that point. It smoothed out though and pretty soon they had made it over the desert.

Kagome had never rode in a giant dust devil before and it was rather boring. It was like watching wallpaper dry except it made you dizzy because you were spinning around and around without stopping and sand got in your hair and eyes. She didn't like it at all but, just like that...It was over. No more sand just...more sand? They were in the desert. Great. You get out of one dust storm to go into another. She was sulking slightly when she realized they hadn't stopped for just anything. Naraku was looking off into the distant at something only he could see.

"What is it?" She asked herself. She let her eyes follow Naraku's eyes to see what he was seeing that she wasn't then, they came over the horizon. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kiara. She smiled broadly,"Inuyasha.." she mused to herself at the sight of him,"You're coming to save me." But, that joyful feeling that someone actually cared about you was soon gone from Kagome as she looked over to Naraku. He didn't seem worried. She watched awe-struck as he stretched his mouth wide. As he did the sands seemed to move. Kagome desperately hoped it was a trick of the light but, alas, it wasn't. The sand was most definitely moving unsteadily. It was forming so sort of wave. It reached up quickly blocking the path that Inuyasha and the others had been coming from. Not only that but, it began to chase them. Kagome could see Kiara move unsteadily at the quick movement and go back the way she came. She was obviously having trouble with the sand. Kagome knew she had to do something. The time had come.

"Stop it! You're going to kill them!" Kagome pleaded to Naraku who ignored her cries. She looked frantically around searching for something that would save her friends. Naraku wasn't breaking eye contact with the sand. He was moving his hand s and stretching his mouth like some freakazoid wierdo. She had to break his concentration but, how? Kagome hesitantly stepped up to Naraku. Her hands were shaking unsteadily but, she grabbed his face. It was better to get it over with than drag it out. He looked astonished now. She moved forward and kissed him. It was the worst kiss she'd ever had. It was like kissing a worm. It was slimy and unsatisfying. His lips were against hers but, there was no feeling and his lips were cold. It felt creepy. It made her think of spiders and ants crawling down her throat and... Her curiosity got the best of her and she had to check to see if Inuyasha was all right. She opened her eyes and looked to the side. The sand wall was wavering. It wasn't gone. It wasn't even close but, it had stopped attacking them and Kiara was slowly maneuvering her way around it. Forgetting about the mummy opposite her lips, she pulled away.

"YES!" Kagome yelled it looking straight at Inuyasha and the others riding pass the sand wall. Naraku caught on quickly and regained control of the wall. It drew up and hit Kiara hard out of the air. Kagome gaped,"NO!" Naraku grinned and saw that his work was done. He grabbed up Kagome and walked breezily past Onigumo. Who had also saw the whole thing.

"I...loved the whole sand wall trick it..it was beautiful...You Ba#&&!" Onigumo followed without another word. (A/n: That's one of my favorite lines. :D)

It had all happened so very fast. They'd been flying toward Kagome and that crazy dead guy and then, the sand attacked them and they were down for the count. Sand. Attacked them. It didn't happen everyday. He'd have some stories to tell if he didn't live through this. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He was on something soft and furry... Kiara! He awoke up and looked at the huge desert cat. She wasn't hurt too bad. The wind was knocked out of her. She'd be up soon. But, forget the cat. If you go get Kagome and then tell her that her brother died on the way she'll hate you. He got up and ran over the heap that he assumed was Sango and Miroku. He took they're pulse. They were alive.

"Hey. Miroku. Sango. Wake up..." He looked at them curiously. They were in a very suggestive position. It must have been how they landed or Miroku was even a pervert when he was unconscious. His hand was hovering right over Sango's waist and she had her arms straight out. Her butt was about where Miroku's face was and his other hand was on her butt. They were both on they're sides,"Well, that's awkward...I know how to wake up Sango and Miroku at the same time.." Inuyasha took Miroku's hand that was on Sango's butt and rubbed it up and down it. Sango immediately awoke swung around and slapped Miroku, who instantly awoke because of the pain. He sat up looked at Sango butt and grinned. As he go tup and dusted himself off he rubbed his offended cheek. Sango was completely red and was fuming. Inuyasha held in a fit of laughter.

"You...Better go check on...your cat." He managed that without cracking up then he left them. Sango looked at Miroku warily. He just shrugged and she went to check on Kiara.

I'm going to leave this alone again. I just wanted to update so not to leave you hanging. The next part that is coming up is very much different from what I've got going and I need to think it over. Until then, um...Yeah. I'll see you.


	12. Chapter 12

Poor Kiara she got hit by a sand wall. That can't feel good. Um...Anyway. I'm going to finish this story in the next couple of chapters so, I hope it's been good. It's been my best story so far. I've got another idea for a fic. too. So, I might have a little preview after I finish this story. ;) Someone asked me if Kiara was suppose to die and sink into the sand like the plane and Winston. Well, my answer to that is, No Winston. No plane. No Sinking Kiara. Besides, I like Kiara and she's too cute to die. And that would make this story unnecessarily long and none of us want a boring story about how they got to the Hamunaptra without a ride. I don't even want to type it so, um..Let's just keep Kiara alive, shall we? I also got the questions ( for like the 15th time, but no big.) About rather I am going to do The Mummy Returns. Erm...To be honest I don't really remember that movie and I don't have it so, I don't even know. I mean, I don't want to go along making up stuff because that just ruins stuff. Um...So, uh..I'll have to watch it and we'll see. I'm not making any promises and if I do it, yes, I will use Shippo as Alex like everyone suggested I mean...Who else can I use...Souta? No thanks. Anyway...On with the story.

Kiara was fine and they got to Hamunaptra right under the hour. The problem was that they weren't sure how to go about saving Kagome.

They left Kiara in the far enough away from the city to the point that she wouldn't be in danger if something weird happened but, close enough so that she'd hear them if they called.

"I think we should go around and sneak in the back." Sango suggested,"He wouldn't be expecting that." She looked at Inuyasha. He looked at her.

"Well, you know what. That won't save as much time as this..." Inuyasha pulled out a piece of dynamite. He lit it easily and tossed it into the nearby door,"Fire in the..." BOOM! "Hole." Inuyasha gestured to the huge hole now ordaining the large brick door. Sango gaped and Miroku just stared.

"That did save a lot of time..." He looked hopefully at Sango. She was fuming. He guessed she was used to people listening to her,"Oh...Come on." It was no use with two hotheads. He was outnumbered. The two of them walked into the newly made hole.

They walked around for a while with no luck. They didn't find any Kagome. No Naraku or any Onigumo. Sango and Miroku could tell Inuyasha was getting juts a little irritated with the swerving tunnels and not finding Kagome.

"ARGHHHHH!" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stomped into a room (It was mostly Inuyasha stomping but, it's easier to type when you say they all did it, right?).

"Inuyasha, I'm...Sure Kagome is fine. I mean, resourceful and smart...She's probably okay. Yep. I know my baby sister. She's fine."

Kagome, Onigumo, and Naraku were also walking through tunnels but, they knew where they were going. Well, Naraku did anyway. He led them slowly and silently down a tunnel. He seemed to be looking for a certain hieroglyphic. Kagome was left to her own devices... her thoughts began to wander.

'_I'm glad he doesn't talk much. I don't even want to think about what his breath smells like after at least 300 years...It would probably smell like rotten milk or cheese..Mmmm...cheese. When I get home I want some cheese and some milk. What a second...I don't even know if I'm coming home. What if Inuyasha doesn't save me in time? What if he doesn't save me at all? Stop thinking that way Kagome! Inuyasha **WILL** save you and...and...Don't you forget it!' _She was broken from her thoughts by bumping into Onigumo's back. Which was cold but, that wasn't the point. They'd stopped. Why? She looked over Onigumo's shoulder to see Naraku. He sprinkled soem dust in his hand and said something in Egyptian. She couldn't really catch it. He blew the dust onto the hieroglyphics in front of them. She couldn't really make them out either it was too dark. But, she could see they'd started to move and screech and...stuff. It was Freakish. She stepped back and watched as they crawled out of the wall and stopped in front of Naraku. They were dead zombie things. They looked like people but, they were dead and decomposed and mushed in weird places that she didn't want to see and they were wrapped up unlike Naraku who was SUPPOSE to be a mummy but, he was just some crazy guy with a crush. Kagome listened to Naraku this time.

"Go... Destroy them and wake the others." Oh crap. There were more of those dead zombie things.Inuyasha was going to have his hands full with this one.

Inuyasha led the way into another room. This time it was one they didn't recognize. But, they would most definitely learn to love it. It was filled to the brim with gold and any treasure you could think of. Rubies, Gold, Silver, Diamonds, and everything. Miroku gaped while Inuyasha and Sango stayed wary. Something about the room wasn't right. The two of them of course had their weapons out. Then, right on cue, screeching filled the room. Mummified hands burst out of the ground and zombies crawled out. Mummified, ugly, screeching zombies.

"Who're these guys?" Inuyasha asked Sango in a irritated growl.

"They're priest. Naraku's priest."

"Okay then." . Inuyasha started shooting. Miroku was useless as usual. Inuyasha tossed him a gun. They shot the mummies down. Well, at least the first of them,. More were coming by the second and they had to run. The guys weren't very fast so, they made it deeper into the tunnel before them. But, there was a dead end. Rocks. They were blocked in by lots of rocks. They could here faint screeching. Moving the rocks wasn't going to be fast enough. Inuyasha growled again and got out his trusty dynamite. He lit it and threw it near the nearest exit.

"I'm going to make a door. I'm tired of this crap." BOOM! The exit was made. The priest were coming up on them though. A couple more pieces of dynamite slowed them down but, there were more. Inuyasha blinked,"These guys don't end."

"No, it doesn't look like they do." Sango sighed and turned to Miroku,"Miroku...Go with Inuyasha. I have to stay behind." She leaned forward and kissed him. It was pretty long considering they were being attacked by dead guys. Inuyasha figured he shouldn't look. It wasn't the best place for a kiss but, it was their kind of moment he guessed. He'd just keep his thoughts to himself and shoot dead guys. After what seemed like an hour, Sango pulled back and pushed Miroku in Inuyasha's direction.

"You take care of him, Inuyasha! And of yourself. I expect to see you again. Get Kagome!" Sango turned and ran into the tunnel of dead guys killing them along the way. Inuyasha and Miroku watched her go.

"She ditched us." Inuyasha stated bluntly.

"She kissed me.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go save your sister!"

"Huh.? Oh yeah."

"Just come on!"

Done. Sorry it took so long and stuff. I've been enjoying a lot of my summer vacation. Er...But, that's no excuse. Thanks for your reviews. I hope all you MirokuxSango lovers like the minor fluff at the end of this chapter. I guess it was more like...er...um...Action/Adventure fluff er something but, I think it was funny. I couldn't just let her leave without kissing him. It would just be cruel. :) I'll see you on my next update people. Bye.


	13. The End

I'm back with another chapter for my beloved story. Just kidding. I know it's not beloved. Well, maybe just a little...Everybody is telling me that the cat's name is Kirara instead of Kiara. But, I do believe it's Kiara so, that's just how I'm going to spell it. (Either way you spell it the comp. Still says it's not a word anyway. :D ) As for the Horace thing. Oops...That's what happens when you're away from school for a few months. Um...I'll fix that after I finish the story...If I remember. Sorry about the mistakes and everything. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the story.

Miroku and Inuyasha made their way to the passage that Kagome and Naraku had stopped. Kagome apparently had been knocked out there before...

"Unh...?" Kagome groaned and tried to move but found that she was shackled down to a huge sacrifice altar. And the HUGE rodent crawling on her chest didn't make it any better,"AHHHHH!" The rat flew off her chest to her very much dead companion who could be none other then Kikyo, which surprisingly..Didn't help either,"AHHHHHHHH!"

It wasn't going to be easy to save Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku agreed on that but, how to go about it was even more difficult. They knew they needed that book and they couldn't afford to let Kagome get killed by a dead guy...It just wasn't right. So, Miroku would go get the book and Inuyasha, as usual, would do the dangerous life-risking stuff. Such as saving Kagome. But, at this certain moment Inuyasha was at a loss of what to do. They'd started this ritual or whatever and he didn't have anything to save her with. He looked around frantically for some kind of weapon to cut her chains with. His eyes fell upon a sword. A golden handled long sturdy-looking sword. That would work.

'You're going to die just like this Kagome...Sacrificed for some dead lover of another dead guy. Isn't it exciting? And then the two of them will take over the world together and have little dead babies or something and be happy forever. But, at least you'll be dead and you won't have to worry about that, right?' Kagome was having a very open conversation with herself waiting for her impending doom,' I wonder if Inuyasha died at the hands of those priest or the sand...No I know he's here. I heard something blow up. He's definitely here and on his way to save me but, he might be too late. Oh well. If he dies too at least we'll be together somewhere. Never really thought there was a god so, if there is he probably won't be too happy with me and we'll end up with all the bad people. But, we'll be together. That's good.' She could hear the chanting of Naraku's priest and Naraku saying something in Egyptian that she wasn't trying to make out. Then, her dead companion screamed at her. Well, she more like gasped like she was sucking in breath for the first time in a long time but...Kagome was pretty sure she didn't have lungs. It was still gross. Then, Kagome saw the first familiar face she'd seen in a long time. Miroku, with the book...THAT IDIOT!

"Kagome! I got it! Look I got the book!" Not only did Kagome see it. But, Naraku, Kikyo, and all his priest saw it too. Naraku seeing the book seemed to say in his head, that the task at hand could wait until he got that book because it was pretty good for his quest of world domination. He proceeded to come toward Miroku with inhospitable intentions.

"Open it!" Kagome called back quickly.

"I...I can't! It's got some kind of lock on it."

"The key! We need the key! It's in his robes!" Miroku ra off after that bit of information was passed.

Well, that was the diversion Inuyasha needed. Miroku to the rescue.

Kagome struggled with the chains. Inuyasha came out of nowhere with a huge sword and slammed down on what had been the chains. Successfully scaring the crap out of Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" She sat up slightly so that she could see him. He made his way around the other side to the other shackle. But, of course, Naraku had to mess up this rescue operation. His priest got up at the Egyptian command to 'Destroy Him' (Which Naraku seemed to be uttering a lot of lately) and attacked Inuyasha. He didn't seem to have a problem with this seeing as though he sliced them up in hilarious ways to the point that Kagome would of laughed if it hadn't been a life or death situation. After a few minutes all the priest were sliced and on the ground or they were just limbs crawling around looking for the rest of their body . At this, Inuyasha turned to her with a smug expression on his face and with the sword over his shoulder.

"Feh...Mummies.." He was about to lift the sword to cut the other shackle but, suddenly was pulled down," AH!" He was down and Kagome couldn't really see him anymore.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome struggled to see to the ground. Inuyasha wasn't doing well now. He was held down by three dead priest guys and another was coming with a huge hieroglyphic stone to crush him with, she supposed. Inuyasha had dropped his sword and he didn't like the thought of dying by being crushed by some dead guys...Maybe he should ask them what it was like. He looked to the side quickly and tried to reach for his sword one more time...He was only a little off if he had an extra arm or...One of those limbs he'd cut off crawled right over and grasped the sword. That was all he needed. Inuyasha quickly grabbed that limb and managed to slice off the legs of the priest holding the hieroglyphic stone, having all that weight and no legs, he fell backwards. Inuyasha dealt with the other priests quickly and cut Kagome's other chains. She quickly got up from the table and dusted herself off.

"I'm starting to think you weren't worth it." Inuyasha mumbled to himself but, Kagome managed to hear.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!"

Meanwhile Miroku was up to no good. He had ran somewhere and was frantically trying to translate a inscription on the cover of the book. Naraku was getting ever so closer and Miroku just blurted part of it. There was a loud clunk sound and about five rows of soldiers came marching out of a hidden chamber in the wall. They stopped at Kagome and Inuyasha and began moving forward slowly in a battle stance. Inuyasha blinked and stepped in between Kagome and the undead troopers. Naraku gave Miroku a 'Thank You' look and turned to the troops. Naraku turned to the troops and gave his favorite command. The troops stepped forward to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's first instinct was to run but, he figured why not do something to be remembered by in the last few minutes of your life...So, he yelled at 'em. He straight yelled at them, y'know just to see how tough they were. But, obviously they were having none of that and they yelled back. They also demonstrated that they had the ability to stretch their mouths just like Naraku. Inuyasha took off in the other direction leaving Kagome standing there all alone. But, Kikyo came to make her feel right at home. With the help of a dagger.

"Ahhh!" Kagome ran into a non-too happy Kikyo. She ran in the other direction and was chased and screamed at. Oh yes. This was definitely Miroku to the rescue. He'd saved them the trouble of killing themselves,"Miroku! Hurry! You can control them!" She called to her brother while dodging her crazy undead nemesis with the dagger.

"Huh! I seriously doubt that!"

"Finish the inscription on the cover, idiot! Then you can control them!" Kagome ran again barely getting pass the dagger in Kikyo's hand.

"Oh...Right!" For some reason Miroku felt that he shouldn't be reading there or something and went to go hide somewhere and read the rest of the inscription.

Inuyasha could fight. He loved fighting, even when the odds were against him. There was something about it that calmed him rather then made him upset. But, at that very moment he was wishing he was back at their hotel room, what he'd come to call home, and that this whole mummy business would go away. He could hear the troops scuttling behind him. They sounded fast. Like spiders on a wall. They chased him into a dead ended room and there he realized...They were like spiders. They were literally crawling along the walls of the tomb around him. He couldn't stand spiders or mummies. He knew that now. Before it had just been spiders..Now mummies was on the list. The spider troops eventually got him down on the ground and Inuyasha thought he was most definitely finished. He'd never got to ask the priest about how it was to be dead. Oh well. He squeezed his eyes shut and heard the troops coming toward him they lowered their spears and swords and...

"K-Kagome what's this last one here?"

"What does it look like!" Kagome barely pushed back Kikyo's dagger.

"Uh...Like a bird or stork.."

"It's...a ... MANIFEST!"

"Oh yes...I see."

"HURRY UP AND READ IT YOU IDIOT!"

"Okay..." Miroku read the rest of the inscription.

Inuyasha felt the points of the sword and spears on his face but, they'd stopped. He slowly opened his eyes. The troops had gotten back into ranks and were standing in attention. What was going on?

Miroku gave them a specific command 'Kill Kikyo.'

The troops marched off immediately back to where they'd came from. Kikyo had Kagome cornered and was just about to get a stab in when they came around the corner. She let out a little confused scream but, it was too late. Kikyo was stabbed to death by the troops (Much to Kagome's like and Much to Naraku's disliking).

Naraku was ticked off. Miroku was sure he was a dead man. Naraku had no use for the book now that Kikyo's body had been destroyed so, he just decided to take out his anger on Miroku. He threw him across the room and into a wall. He was heading that way again but, this time it was Inuyasha's turn to save the day. Of course, his way always involved more blood and disgusting stuff then anyone else. He cut Naraku arm off. It was cut pretty clean but, the gross part was that he had been in the process of strangling Miroku and his arm was still attached to him.

"Ahhh!" Miroku quickly removed the arm from his neck and pushed it across the room.

The arm cutting had no effect on Naraku at all. It only succeeded in getting him more ticked off and directing his attention on Inuyasha. Naraku proceeded to pull his arm back on and twisted it to make sure it was secure. Everyone had a disgusted, confused look on their faces. Then, Naraku grabbed Inuyasha and threw him to the other side of the room. Miroku used this distraction to rub his neck and announce his new triumph.

"Kagome, I got it." Miroku held up the almost forgotten key that they needed to open the book.

"Nice pickpocketing." Kagome quickly hurried over to her brother and took the key,"Keep him busy, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha had just been thrown again and hadn't landed too ceremoniously either. He sighed.

"No problem." Naraku grabbed Inuyasha's neck and began to lift him. Kagome opened the book and flipped the pages. Miroku watched helplessly and turned back to his sister.

"Hurry Kagome! Hurry." He urged her.

"I'm trying...AHA! This is it!" Kagome read the passage aloud. There was a whipping sound and a blue transparent ghostly carriage came down the stairs of the tomb. It ran through Naraku and seemed to take something away from him. On closer inspection, they saw that it was Naraku himself. But, he was the same blue, transparent color as the carriage and it was driving away. The non-transparent Naraku chased after it as far as he could but, it was of no use. Whatever had been taken was now gone.

"I thought you said this book was gonna kill him." Inuyasha got up slowly with his sword back in hand. Naraku spun around and came toward him. He walked right into the sword. He hiccuped a little and looked astonished like he didn't know that normal people couldn't walk into swords and die.

"He's mortal." Kagome smiled.

Naraku slowly walked backwards into a blue pool that had suddenly appeared in the tomb. As he walked in he decomposed before them. His last words were: 'DEATH is only the BEGINNING.'

Meanwhile

Onigumo had been busy taking all the gold he could carry and putting it on his escape camel. But, now he was tired and he needed to rest. He sat his huge bag of gold (A/N: For some reason I wrote 'his huge bag of cat' on that part.) On a lever that sticking out of a wall. Then, he learned rule # 1 of walking around in a old tomb of Egypt, 'Never touch levers that are sticking out of the wall'. There was a clanking sound and the walls began to fall in and sink. Onigumo looked around frantically. He'd just started something he would definitely regret.

Kagome and Miroku were now dancing around the tomb. Inuyasha for some reason couldn't join the celebration yet. He just seemed to know that something was wrong still. Then, the walls began to shake and it felt like they were sinking. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and took off.

"Time to go." The two of them started to run and Miroku followed suit.

The three of them ran pass a small lake and Miroku tripped and dropped the book in the water. He quickly got up and kept running. Kagome stopped went back.

"You..dropped the book! How could you..I mean..It's priceless."

"C'mon Kagome!" Inuyasha and Miroku dragged her off and kept running.

When they got to the room full of gold. It was Miroku's turn to stop.

"Couldn't we just..?" He whined.

"No Miroku!" Inuyasha and Kagome came back and got him. The walls were closing in on them slowly and they got to the only exit. It was coming down slowly. Miroku got through, Then, Kagome. Inuyasha was about to go through when he heard a familiar whine.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Don't leave me!" Onigumo deserved to be left in that tomb to die. But, Inuyasha wasn't that kind of guy. He went halfway through and waited for Onigumo but, it was too late. Onigumo couldn't fit through so...The wall closed.

"Good bye, Onigumo." Inuyasha couldn't do anything for him now and he was as good as dead now so, that was all he could say. He kept running.

They made it outside and pass all the collapsing columns to where the camels waited patiently and unharmed. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku watched as Hamunaptra, the hidden city. Went away completely.

"Well, here we are. We save the world and come out empty handed." Miroku sighed.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm nothing then, you pervert." Miroku turned around and came face to face with...A cat. A big desert cat but, on that desert cat was Sango. She had a few scars on her face but, she'd changed her clothes and let her hair down.

"I'd never say that. I'll see you guys later. I'm going to hitch a ride over here and y'know." Miroku got on Kiara. The two flew away and there was a slap sound shortly after but, at least, Miroku didn't come crashing down again.

Inuyasha and Kagome got on their own camel and rode off into the sunset but, it wasn't like they weren't as active as Miroku and Sango. At that moment everyone was perfectly happy but, what they didn't know was that Kagome and Inuyasha were riding on Onigumo escape camel.

The end.

I hope you all enjoyed this story. Kagome and Inuyasha and Miroku x Sango. You know I really enjoyed writing this. I'm sorry the last part took so long. But, I hope it was worth it. Now, I know you all want to know am I or a I not going to do sequel. To be honest. I most likely will not until I get the second movie. You guys are welcome to do it yourselves if you want. You don't even have to give me credit. But, uh..Anyway. Thanks for your reviews and support. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. :)


End file.
